


Playing It Cool

by Winginblood, zilldk



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winginblood/pseuds/Winginblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilldk/pseuds/zilldk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks apart can feel like an eternity when everything is still so new. Seeing each other for the first time in weeks at a very public event is its own special brand of torture. Especially when no one is supposed to know that you're together yet. Attendance at the red carpet premiere of the latest instalment in the Marvel Universe offers a chance to spend the night together. They just need to make it through the after party first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing It Cool

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little "moment" in the life of Chris and Sebastian in a firmly established, collaborated headcanon that we have been working on for a while. 
> 
> A little glimpse into the world of being famous actors and balancing a relationship with all the hardships and happy moments that it entails.
> 
> This work is entirely a work of fiction and is in no way meant to offend anyone. It is entirely made out of love, so please don't sue. We own nothing.
> 
> ***************************************************

Sebastian lifted a glass of champagne from one of the many trays that were circulating amongst the great and the good that had been invited to the premiere after party. The movie had been good, and the company even better because Sebastian had managed to get a seat beside Chris where he sat with all the other Avengers actors on one of the front rows.

It had been distracting to sit so close beside Chris, but as much as he had been wanting to, Sebastian had forcefully restrained himself from the urge to reach over and lace his fingers with Chris’. It had been a little bit like torture to have to act so neutral when out in public, but they had both agreed that they couldn’t risk exposing their relationship at this time. Too many things were at stake.

Sebastian had become separated from the others in the confusion of moving from the theatre to the after party facilities, and he had taken advantage of the opportunity to meet a lot of different people in the business and mingled as much as he could, knowing that these social events were often the places where new acquaintances were forged and deals were initiated. It was good for business. But now he really wanted to find Chris, and he was starting to get a bit weary of the kissing up that was also a solid part of these kinds of events. 

He spotted Chris across the room, standing together with some of the other Avengers actors, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Robert Downey JR, Chris Hemsworth and Anthony Mackie. He looked so handsome as he stood there, glass in hand, laughing at something Jeremy had said and looking like a million bucks in his fancy designer suit, nice tie and everything. Sebastian felt an ache all the way down as he let his eyes take in the sight, eyes sliding up to Chris’ handsome face that was now adorned with a very nicely kept beard as had become Chris’ custom outside of shooting film with the Steve Rogers character. Sebastian liked the beard, loved it in fact, and he thought it made Chris look even more handsome and maybe a few years older in the good way. 

Finally Sebastian managed to worm himself through the mingling crowds of famous people and made his way over towards the others, smiling widely as he approached them and still feeling quite the newbie in this formidable ensemble. He was incredibly self conscious and tried very hard to look confident even though he was anything but. It was a strong cast, and he still didn’t know all of them, quite star struck at the prospect of being face to face with such famous and talented people. He eased up a bit when Scarlett saw him and lit up in a beautiful smile, waving eagerly at him to get him to come over to their little group, and he felt his cheeks turn quite red when he walked closer, trying very, very hard not to stare at Chris and let the others figure out that something was going on between them. 

Chris was good at this game, far better than him, and Sebastian could feel himself trembling a little out of pure nervousness and awe as he was presented to Robert, Jeremy and Hemsworth with handshakes before he was pulled in for a warm hug from both Scarlett and Mackie, and finally able to turn towards Chris as the last one and suddenly unsure of how to play this right. They hadn’t really discussed this, and he wasn’t sure how Chris normally greeted his co-star friends at these kinds of events, so he hoped his smile wasn’t _too_ bright or too obvious as he looked up into Chris’ beautiful blue eyes, completely swept away by how handsome Chris looked tonight, and quite at a loss when it came to how to avoid giving the whole game away right then and there. God, he wanted to kiss those plump, red lips framed by the dark beard so bad right now!

It had been a wonderful evening for Chris but an agonising one too to be so close to Sebastian but not do anything that might give them away, especially as they hadn’t had time to see or talk to each other before they were being ushered onto the red carpet and into the movie theatre. They had agreed to keep their relationship under wraps for now, to keep things at a close friends level when they had to be out together in public, and Chris still firmly believed that to be the best for both of them for now. But, while his head was in full agreement this evening, Chris’ hands seemed to have other ideas entirely and he was finding it increasingly difficult as the evening wore on and the alcohol continued to flow freely to keep them in check and not reach out to touch Sebastian in some way. 

Watching the way Sebastian worked the room, seeing just how good he looked, how beautiful and happy, hadn’t really helped and by the time Sebastian had finally made his way towards them Chris just couldn’t resist the temptation any longer, impatiently waiting until Sebastian had said his hellos to the rest of their co-stars and friends and was standing in front of him. Chris had never been so grateful that he was so free with his hugs once he got to know someone as he pulled Sebastian into his arms and hugged him tightly. It was still a little risky as Jeremy had already guessed that Chris was dating someone, and was trying to wrangle more information on who it was, and Scarlett was as sharp as a pin but there was no way that Chris was going to pass up the opportunity to get his hands on Sebastian.

He was still careful, making sure to keep his hands in a perfectly neutral friends position around Sebastian’s shoulders and back, keeping them _well_ above Sebastian’s waist and the temptations that could bring, as he leaned in close to whisper right in Sebastian’s ear, “Can’t wait to get you out of here.” 

Sebastian returned the hug warmly, grateful to at least be able to get this close, even if it wasn’t nearly enough. He made sure to place his hands equally neutral around Chris’s strong back and shoulders, but he couldn’t help the way his fingers curled just slightly into the fabric of Chris’ dress jacket, holding on as he breathed in and got a delightful whiff of Chris’ cologne. The words Chris whispered in his ear pretty much made Sebastian forget all about what speech even was, and he could feel his cheeks burn as they broke the hug and he looked back up at Chris’ face with the widest smile his face was possibly capable of framing. Sebastian knew he didn’t have to say anything for Chris to know that he very much agreed on what he had said, and instead he did a good job at pulling himself together enough to not look like a lovesick puppy.

“So good to see you again, Chris”, he said, voice as smooth as he could possibly make it, genuinely happy for being here and able to enjoy Chris and his friends’ company. He hoped he pulled off the charm and casual approach that he was apparently pretty famous for on the internet these days, and that he could at least avoid making a complete fool of himself in front of everyone, and thankfully it seemed like the generous amounts of liquor available had loosened up the mood and left people in a good mood and very chatty. 

He still felt incredibly honoured to be so warmly welcomed into this circle of people that consisted of such talented actors that Sebastian would probably have been a mute mess if he hadn’t had a couple of drinks to loosen up and ease his nerves. Now he fell into nice and easy chat with all of them, and he was pretty sure that it wasn’t only the alcohol but just as much Chris’ presence right by his side that made things feel so easy and nice. Chris’ belief in him, in his talents as an actor and his constant support had been a major boost for Sebastian’s self esteem, and he was doing better at these events after the long talks on the phone with Chris, getting advice and sometimes a much needed pep talk before he had to do the public things.

But here they were and even though Sebastian was having a really great time and getting to know awesome people it became increasingly more difficult to not think about a way that could give them a chance to escape and finally have some time to themselves. Another couple of glasses of champagne didn’t help the matter and Sebastian could feel his resolve slipping. He really should stay away from alcohol at all when he was out amongst people! It was as if Chris became increasingly handsome as time passed, and it got equally increasingly difficult not to let his gaze linger a little too long on Chris when he was talking. 

Sebastian was very much aware that he needed to stop, and thankfully several of the other Avengers actors were pulled into conversations with other old colleagues and friends, dispersing the group little by little until it was just Sebastian, Chris, Jeremy and Scarlett that were still hanging about the party table they had sort of claimed as theirs. Talking to them was so easy, so nice, and Sebastian felt right at home with the two people he knew both belonged amongst Chris’ absolutely closest friends, and it made it a little easier to wait it out until some miraculous chance would present itself so they could maybe slip out together for just a short moment. Sebastian needed a kiss desperately now. The only problem was that said chance was a long time coming and, as another tray of filled champagne glasses was placed on their table, Sebastian knew that he had to find an excuse to get out and have a breath of fresh air. 

To his luck an old acquaintance of Scarlett’s came over and pulled her away for some catching up, and Sebastian decided that it was now or never if he wasn’t going to fuck this up completely. He looked at Chris and Jeremy with the most casual smile he could muster and told them that he needed a cigarette and would slip out for a second to have a mouthful of fresh air at the same time. It was a shitty getaway, and it didn’t exactly leave Chris with an obvious way of following, but he couldn’t keep this up any longer, not when Chris was right there, looking so handsome and smelling so good and being completely off limits. He felt bad as he left and made his way towards the back of the room where he knew there would be open doors leading out to the balconies and the stairs leading down to street level. If he couldn’t have anything else, he desperately needed a cigarette to calm him down and allow him to ground himself again. Sometimes it really sucked that they had to hide their relationship like this.

Chris picked up one of the full glasses of champagne as Sebastian left, smiling at Sebastian and nodding and saying _okay, we’ll be here when you get back_ , and took a long sip. It had been difficult but he thought they had done pretty well at keeping things casual and at a good friends level just like with the others. He’d caught Jeremy giving him an occasional odd look, like he wasn’t sure what he was seeing, but nothing had been said, nothing even hinted at that, and Chris was glad of that. He was a little bit drunker than he had intended and so, if asked, was much more likely to just blurt out how happy he was and how amazing Sebastian was. 

Which made it all the more dangerous to be at the table alone with Jeremy for very long. As Chris kept the conversation going, switching to the topic of the upcoming release of Jeremy’s new film, something Jeremy was more than happy to talk about again, he did his best to keep track of the passage of time in his head. Leave too soon and Jeremy was sure to catch on to the fact that he was following Sebastian, wait too long and Sebastian might think he wasn’t coming and so just head back to the table. It was a tricky balancing act at the best of times, as in when he was completely sober, and one that he had never perfected. Add in that it was one that he and Jeremy had employed themselves previously and he had a feeling that, no matter what he did, Jeremy was going to see straight through him and know exactly where he was going and why. Why couldn’t it have been Mackie that was still here? 

It was with great relief that Chris saw an old friend of Jeremy’s approaching. Time to make his escape. Chris stood and nodded a quick hello before looking back to Jeremy. “I need to take a piss. Keep my seat warm.”

Chris quickly followed the direction Sebastian had taken, relieved to see that the balcony he had found was otherwise empty. With any luck it would stay that way for a few moments. He grinned as he stepped up behind Sebastian and slid an arm around his waist to pull him backwards with him into a more secluded corner and away from the direct line of sight of the main room. “So. Do I get a proper hello now?”

Sebastian let out a low, startled yelp when Chris suddenly wrapped an arm around him from behind, but it was immediately replaced with a wide, happy smile on his lips as they slipped into the darker corner of the balcony where they wouldn’t be immediately visible to anybody else unless they came all the way out to the edge of the balcony and looked in their direction. “Fuck, Chris, I’m so fucked”, he whispered and immediately crashed his lips against Chris’, sloppy and wet and eager in his tipsy stupor and he wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck to press as close to his powerful body as he possibly could. Sebastian’s smoke was long since forgotten and ended up tossed over the balcony side so he could use both hands to hold on while they kissed hungrily and with complete abandon. 

“I missed you,” Sebastian whispered against Chris’ lips without breaking more contact than absolutely necessary. “I was dying in there!” He kissed Chris again, tongue slipping out and licking into Chris’ mouth while little eager moans rumbled in his throat. “Do you think they noticed anything?”

“No, I don’t think so.” The words were murmured against Sebastian’s lips between more kisses. “I think we played it pretty natural.” Chris’ hands smoothed down over Sebastian’s chest and slipped under his jacket. “And nobody pays attention at these things, really. All too busy making deals and telling everyone how awesome they are.” 

Chris hands kept moving, thumbs pressing briefly over Sebastian’s hip bones on their way round to cup his ass cheeks and pull him even closer. “Fuck, Seb,” he moaned. “I missed you so much, baby.” 

Sebastian was panting against the skin of Chris’ neck as he leaned into his touch and moved with him, groaning from the firm grip to his ass and pushing a thigh between Chris’ to shamelessly applying pressure towards Chris’ crotch. He could feel the bulge there, one that matched his own in its hardness, and he let out another soft moan as he turned his face enough to plant a whole series of wet kisses down along the column of Chris’ neck. He loved the slightly scratchy feel of Chris' beard against his lips and his cheek, and he bit teasingly at the pulsing vein at the side of Chris’ neck. He wanted to mark him, to suck a deep, red blossoming hickey right there, but he didn’t dare do it when they eventually would have to rejoin the party later.

“Want you.” he panted, licking back up all the way to Chris’ ear, sucking on his lobe. “I want to do naughty things to you.” He could feel the alcohol buzzing blissfully in his head, allowing him much more courage and boldness than he would have possessed otherwise in this situation. His hands started wandering, caressing down along Chris’ back, sliding around to his sides, further down to his hips and ended up following the edge of his fancy dress pants until they rested by his belt buckle at the front while he once more leaned up and kissed Chris greedily on the mouth, tongue taunting Chris’ into play. “I want to blow you.”

Chris could do little more than groan into Sebastian’s mouth as he kissed him deeply again, Sebastian’s teasing touch and words combining with the pressure of his thigh against his hard cock, the thin material of Chris’ pants doing nothing to soften the friction provided, conspiring to rob him of anything approaching coherence. They hadn’t seen each other for _weeks_ , filming and other schedules keeping them apart, so how was he expected to say no to an offer like that?

The temptation didn’t get any easier to resist when they finally had to separate for some much needed air and all Chris could see when his eyes fluttered open was Sebastian’s already kiss swollen and reddened lips that he _knew_ looked even prettier when wrapped around his dick. “We shouldn’t.” It was a token protest at best, it certainly wasn’t a no, as Chris dropped his head to kiss the side of Sebastian’s neck, lingering over the fast pulse he felt beneath his lips. “Someone might come out.”

“Then stop me,” Sebastian panted against Chris’ lips, already unbuckling his belt and opening the fastenings of his pants. He kissed Chris again as he slipped his hand inside Chris’ boxers and wrapped his hand around his hard length and gave it a firm stroke, no longer giving a fuck about who might see or hear. “I’ll be quick about it.” he promised with a seductive smirk, placing a peck on Chris' mouth before he let himself slide down to his knees and pull Chris’ dress pants and underwear down to mid thigh in one steady pull, just enough to bare the desired prize inside. 

He slowly moistened his lips with his tongue as he took in the sight of Chris’ proud dick, and he felt a shiver of anticipation roll down along his spine as the thick, dark red flesh beckoned for him to lean closer and swipe a quick lick over the tip of the head, tasting the precome that was already leaking from the slit. He savoured the moan it pulled from Chris and the way his body tensed, but as much as he wanted to take his time to admire and explore, he did know that time was of the essence, and without further ado he reached up and wrapped his hand firmly around the base of the impressive member, leaning in to let his lips wrap around the tempting treat before him. The taste was uniquely _Chris_ , tangy and a little salty and oh so fucking delicious, and Sebastian didn’t linger for long before he started to move, sucking around the head at first to find the best angle, bracing himself with his other hand on Chris’ hip, and once he was comfortable, he started to suck Chris’ dick in earnest. 

When it came to giving head Sebastian was in no way a novice. Chris had already reaped the benefits of Sebastian’s skill and quite dirty mind when it came to creativeness and ways to use his tongue on several previous occasions. But today there was no time for playing, and Sebastian went straight for it, finding a good, firm rhythm and bopping his head up and down while swallowing Chris down like a champ. Sebastian loved giving head, loved the effect it had on Chris when he hollowed his cheeks and gave him a good suck, and he loved the moans he pulled from Chris’ mouth when he curled his tongue _just right_ , finding all the right spots and teasing the sensitive underside of the swollen head. 

Chris’ body was a work of art to Sebastian, big and masculine and strong, and there wasn’t a single part of Chris’ body that wasn’t absolutely beautiful. It didn’t hurt either that he was hung like a horse, and Sebastian could still recall the delightful pleasure-pain of having Chris buried balls deep in his ass, writhing with him in absolutely filthy, blissful, porn star worthy action in bed. There was no time for reminiscing now though, and Sebastian had no intentions of running a bigger risk than necessary, so he went for the prize head on, swallowing Chris down in a firm, efficient rhythm and moaning in delight whenever he could feel the thick organ slide into his throat until Sebastian’s lips were beautifully wrapped around the very base of Chris’ cock. He knew Chris liked to watch when he gave head, and when Sebastian needed a short respite to steady his breathing, he sat still, lips swollen and red around the base of the heated flesh, and as much as his mouth was pretty much opened to its maximum capacity, the smirk still played at the edges of his lips and curved them upwards as he looked up and caught Chris’ heated gaze. Once he had made eye contact he swallowed hard, knowing the effect it would have when his throat clenched around the fat, throbbing head of Chris' dick, and it was probably one of the most daring, reckless risks he had ever run in his life, pretty much publicly blowing his boyfriend right there for any accidental party guest to see. And he loved every minute of it.

Any hope Chris had of staying relatively quiet was lost in the moment that Sebastian held his gaze as he swallowed around him and he let out a loud moan. “Fuck, Sebs. So fucking good.” 

Sebastian had always looked beautiful to Chris but the sight of his boyfriend on his knees, lips wrapped tight around his dick, the pupils of those gorgeous blue eyes blown wide with desire, was of another order of beautiful entirely. As always it sparked something deep within Chris, something primal, something possessive, and he knew this was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the man he would do everything in his power to protect and cherish. The one he would survive any hardship with. 

It wasn’t just about the sex, although Chris had had the _best_ sex of his life with Sebastian, it was _everything_ about Sebastian that Chris loved. His smile, his humble nature, his laugh, his sometimes complete inability to conceal his emotions, his wonderfully lithe and muscular body, his tongue, god, his tongue. 

Chris’ thoughts snapped back into focus when Sebastian pulled back and swiped that talented tongue in just the right way up the vein on the underside to flick against the sensitive spot under the head of his dick. Chris moaned again and it was all he could do not to thrust forward as hard as he knew Sebastian liked him to because this was neither the time or place for that. Instead he rolled his hips forward slowly as Sebastian took him back down his throat and his hand tightened in Sebastian’s hair. 

It should have been embarrassing how close Chris already was to coming under Sebastian’s practiced ministrations but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Sebastian was using every trick he’d learned about what Chris liked to speed the process along. Chris would be sure to make it up to Sebastian later that evening and he would take his time about it. 

His other hand moved from where he had braced it against the wall and instead reached to caress over Sebastian’s cheek and jaw, thumb brushing against the glistening, tightly stretched corner of his mouth, to get his attention as he stammered out a few words of warning. “I can’t...I’m gonna...fuck...”

Sebastian did nothing to pull away, on the contrary. That tone in Chris’ voice, that breathlessness the words were stuttered with was the best thing ever, and Sebastian smirked again, meeting Chris’ eyes once more before he swallowed Chris all the way down again and _hummed_ , knowing very well what the reverberating rumble of his voice would do to his cock. 

There were so many wonderful things about Chris, so many beautiful sights and sounds when they made love, but nothing, _nothing_ could compare to the magnificent look on his face when he came like this, completely lost in pleasure and giving in with all his soul. Sebastian could feel Chris’ dick swell as the first burst of come spurted directly into his throat, and he swallowed eagerly, not intending to spill a single drop. It took quite some skill to keep up, but Sebastian was determined not to risk any spill which would leave very revealing stains on the dark fabric of their suits, and he stayed in place until Chris’ orgasm was finally wearing off and causing his dick to slowly go soft.

Sebastian did a thorough job at cleaning Chris up with his tongue before he finally pulled away and got to his feet, giving Chris time to catch his breath and regain the use of his brain while he neatly tucked Chris’ back in his underwear and pulled his nice dress pants back up in place. When he had finished tucking Chris in, he let Chris do the last work of buttoning up and buckling his belt, and only then did Sebastian look up to meet his eyes again. The expression on Sebastian’s face was clearly that of the cat that had gotten the cream, and a naughty smirk painted his swollen, glistening lips that got a thorough swipe with his tongue to remove any remaining traces of Chris’ come. He stepped close and snaked his arms up around Chris’ neck, purring like a contented cat as he leaned in and placed a slow, lazy kiss on Chris’ lips, allowing his nimble tongue to lick into Chris’ mouth with a soft chuckle.

“Mmmh, best treat I have gotten in a long time,” he purred, ignoring the throbbing longing in his own pants. There wasn’t time now, and there was something special about having to wait, some perverse little thrill of having to force the erection away and wait for it until they were safely back in Chris’ hotel suite where they had agreed to spend the night together. “Better wipe that blissed out smile off your face, handsome,” he teased with a grin. “I think we better prepare to rejoin the party. And you messed up my hair!” He carded his fingers through the now unruly locks. “Never mess with the hair.” But Chris knew perfectly well that it wasn’t serious, and he also definitely knew just _how much_ Sebastian loved it when Chris pulled his hair in the throes of passion. 

Chris wasn’t sure he would ever be able to wipe the smile from his face never mind in the next few minutes. Maybe their luck would hold and everyone who might question what he had been doing would have already left. His smile widened as he pulled Sebastian closer and kissed him again. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, so blissed out is almost permanent these days.” He lifted his hands to straighten out Sebastian’s collar and smooth his palms over his shoulders and down the lapels of his jacket. “I am gonna take such good care of you tonight.” Chris leaned in a little closer, running his fingers through Sebastian’s hair to try and restore some semblance of order as he whispered in Sebastian’s ear. “Gonna fuck you until you just can’t take it anymore. All you’ll be able to do is lie there, all pretty and covered in come.”

He smirked as he straightened up and saw the wide-eyed look Sebastian was giving him. “And you know I always keep my promises.” He turned Sebastian in the direction of the balcony doorway and gave him a small tap to the ass to get him moving. “I’ll be in in a minute. We don’t want to make anyone suspicious.”

He watched Sebastian until he was out of sight then leant back against the wall and closed his eyes a moment before following him back into the party room.


End file.
